


What Will You Do?

by Speedofsound60



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Complete, Forced, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Shota, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedofsound60/pseuds/Speedofsound60
Summary: Vaan and his party fall into some trouble during an overnight airship flight.  Balthier’s willpower is put to the test as he tries to save his friends and discovers something very disturbing about House Solidor.  M/M Pairings: Balthier x Larsa.  Vayne x Balthier.  Vayne x Larsa.  Rated M for mature adult content and very dark themes.





	1. No Sleep till Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> I regret to inform you that I do not own FF12 or any of its characters. I also feel I should warn you that this story is not for the faint of heart. If you do not enjoy dark themes – including non-con/forced sex, shota, incest, and abuse – please do not read any further!!! I do not wish to be responsible for you reading something you cannot unread. ^^; So consider yourself warned! And please enjoy! ^^
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, M/M, non-con, shota, incest, abuse, anal, oral, language, storyline spoilers.

“Damn it, that kid can sleep anywhere,” Balthier muttered as he looked over at the young, dark-haired boy sprawled across the Aerodome bench. The sky pirate wondered when he would finally get to catch up on some rest. He had been awake for what seemed like an eternity. Muscles he didn’t even know he had were aching from the hunts Vaan had insisted upon dragging him. But it wasn’t like a sky pirate to turn down a hunt, so what could he say? After all, how could he hang back and be shown up by a princess and the other ladies… or bunnies… whatever they were.

“What’s wrong Balthier? Jealous that someone besides you gets to sleep?” teased Vaan, knowing full well from their conversation earlier that afternoon that the man hadn’t slept in three days straight. Go figure. Balthier should have known that he couldn’t tell a teenager anything without having them sling it right back in his face within a maximum of six to eight hours. 

“Just book the rooms on the airship, would you please?” Balthier responded coolly. ‘Best not to show any hint of annoyance because that’s what they latch on to’, thought the sky pirate to himself. He casually readjusted the collar of his shirt, smoothed out his sleeve cuffs, and ran his fingers down over his sideburns. No matter how tired he was, there was no point in a gentleman looking disheveled when there were so many ladies about. 

It was almost boarding time as Vaan left the group to go book rooms from the concierge. With some persuasion from Balthier, the group had decided that they would travel by airship back to Bhujerba and get private rooms so that they could finally catch up on some much needed shut-eye. 

‘Ah, thank the heavens… I can practically smell the clean sheets already,’ the sky pirate mused as he imagined how wonderful it would be to stretch out on a soft mattress. It was a luxury he had not enjoyed in weeks. ‘Yes, this is going to be purely divine. I simply cannot wai–’ 

“Hey everyone,” greeted Vaan as he returned from the desk. “They didn’t have enough rooms available, so we’re gonna have to pair up.” 

The words quickly knocked the wind from Balthier’s sails. In fact, he could practically feel his entire ship sinking into a black whirlpool towards the deepest depths of the sea. “Wonderful,” the man said dryly. 

The group made their usual pairings (Ashe and Fran, Penelo with Vaan (that was just a given), and so on), each pair taking a room key from Vaan’s outstretched hand and heading off to the boarding area, until there was but one key left. Balthier looked around to see nobody else besides Larsa, who was now standing next to him.

“Lady luck is just not on my side, is she?” Balthier protested once he realized there was nobody left for him to bunk with besides the little runt. He barely even knew who this child was, let alone could he imagine having to share a bed with him. 

“Would all remaining passengers traveling to Bhujerba please board the aircraft. We will be departing in 5 minutes,” crackled a female voice over the Aerodome speaker.

Balthier watched with incredulity as the royal brat grabbed the last key from Vaan’s hand and jubilantly marched away. 

“Guess it’s decided then,” said the blond. “Have a nice flight!” Vaan added with a smirk, spinning around and heading for the airship. 

***


	2. Debonair

‘Is there just no good fortune for a sky pirate these days?’ Balthier questioned as the airship departed. With the way Larsa liked to stretch out, he was sure to end up sleeping on the floor. The man’s body desperately yearned for slumber, but instead, he strolled around the airship, hoping that the kid would be fast asleep before he retired to their room. The last thing he needed was another conversation about Vayne-this and nethicite-that. 

Balthier presumed the boy had his own reasons for joining their party, much like himself. But the man knew it would be best to just leave it at that. He preferred not to muck about in other people’s business if he didn’t need to. And there was no point in becoming chums with someone from the House of Solidor. He had already been there and done that, and from his past experiences, he knew with certainty that friends of the House of Solidor often ended up with knives, or more likely swords, in their backs. 

‘This body is too fine to be wasted upon the blade of a sword,’ thought the 22-year-old smugly as he happened upon a Clerk’s Desk with a beautiful young lady standing behind it. It was against policy to serve sake onboard the airship, or rather, that was the case before Balthier turned on a little of the old sky pirate charm. The man had a habit of getting what he wanted whenever women were involved, and it wasn’t long before he had a cup of hot sake in-hand. He swallowed down the precious liquid in a few large gulps. The heat left behind in its wake was most pleasing upon his palate. 

While eyeing the smitten lady standing behind the desk, he realized what a shame it was that he didn’t have his own room. Crumpling his napkin in his fist, he silently cursed Larsa for ruining his chances of not only a comfortable night’s sleep, but also any hope he had of attaining female accompaniment for the evening. It was undeniable that this ‘epic’ journey was doing little for his love life. 

Figuring Larsa would be asleep by now, the man decided it was time for him to retire to his room. Like any gentleman would, Balthier rewarded the blushing desk clerk for the drink with a light kiss on her hand. He flashed her the winning Balthier smile and casually strode away, making sure he had the lady’s eyes by glancing back over his shoulder and giving her the classic sky pirate wink on his way out. 

When the doors closed behind him, the man let out a painful sigh. Seeing such an opportunity go to waste left a bitter taste in his mouth. Now, to return to his room… which he was sharing with a 12-year-old. It was appalling indeed, but sadly not much could be done about it. 

Balthier reached the room, carefully opening the door and closing it silently behind him. He peered through the darkness, and just as anticipated, the runt was stretched out in the very middle of the queen-sized bed. Accepting his fate, the man carefully removed his shirt, folded the cloth gently, and rested it over the arm of the chair beside the bed. He set his gun on the nightstand, removed his boots, and took the extra blanket atop the chest at the foot of the bed and laid it on the floor. 

For a moment, Balthier paused to observe the sleeping child. There was just enough moonlight from the window to illuminate the boy’s silhouette. Larsa’s pale skin looked smooth. His features delicate. His dark hair spread in gentle waves across the pillow. The man couldn’t help but think that the child looked more like a girl than a boy. 

“Let’s just go to sleep, shall we?” Balthier muttered quietly to himself, deliberately interrupting his train of thought. Insomnia was clearly getting the better of him. The sky pirate averted his eyes from the sleeping boy and got into his make-shift bed on the floor. There was a chill in the air, and the floor was cool beneath him. Pulling the blanket up over himself, he settled in for what was going to be a long night.

***


	3. Down from the Sky

“Balthier…” Warm lips grazed the sky pirate’s earlobe while hot whispers sent goosebumps across the man’s skin. “Balthier…” Nimble fingertips traced a path down the centerline of his abdomen, and slipped beneath the waist of his trousers. “Balthier…” 

“Mmm,” the sky pirate moaned in a blissful haze. Skilled fingers expertly worked his hardening member as a soft mouth kissed his neck. The mouth travelled past his collarbone and over his smooth chest, finally arriving at a delicate nub upon which it tantalizingly teethed. Balthier craned his neck back, eyes closed, enjoying the new, pleasure-filled sensation offered unto him. It was arousing. Satisfying. Like a deep itch being scratched. 

Eventually, the warm lips moved onward, wandering down onto the rock-hard member that was now freed from the confines of his pants. The mouth delicately ghosted over his flesh for several excruciating moments before slowly running a moist trail from the base of light brown curls to the tip of his cock that was dripping with desire. The lips parted and swallowed his swollen length greedily, engulfing him in a single, throaty gulp. The sky pirate groaned in delight as the head of his cock was forced deeper down a twitching, straining throat. 

“Nhhhh,” the man uttered, shamelessly grinding himself further into the hot cavity. 

Slick lips began to work his shaft, moving rhythmically up and down, drawing from him more of the sweet syrup of which he had already provided a taste. Heat steadily built up within him as a tongue swirled hot, wet circles around the head of his aching cock. 

“Yes… close…” Balthier murmured, succumbing to the glorious ministrations. As he quickly approached his release, he opened his eyes to reach down and lace his fingers through dark locks. Pulling them back, he revealed a pair of hooded brown eyes that stared up into his own. 

“Larsa?!?!?” the sky pirate yelped with a terrifying gasp, abruptly bolting upright in his empty bed. 

‘A dream…?’ Balthier blinked in astonishment, then shook his head in disbelief. It had been a while since he’d gotten any action, sure. But he could honestly say he’d never had a dream quite like THAT before. And what was even worse was the deep-seated dissatisfaction he felt from being robbed of the release he so desperately sought. Damn it! His heart was beating so hard against his chest, he feared it was audible. The man glanced around the room, then anxiously toward the bed, in fear he may have awoken the child. Luckily, the boy was still out like a light, sparing the sky pirate from a lifetime of humiliation. Balthier sighed a quick breath of relief. 

‘Pathetic,’ he thought, using his forearm to wipe away the sweat rolling from his brow. The man glanced begrudgingly beneath the blanket at the erection straining against his pants. The thought crossed his mind as to whether he should try to just quickly finish himself off. It would be tricky with the youngster just a few feet away. Deciding against it, the sky pirate laid back down on the floor, ignoring the plea of his body and willing his erection away as best he could. The uncomfortable bed helped some. But unfortunately, Larsa’s quiet snoring served as a constant reminder of the sordid dream that had left him trembling. That was quite possibly the most erotic blow job of his life, even if it was just a dream. He feared the memory of it would haunt him for days, maybe longer…

***

It seemed like forever before the man was finally able to doze off. Balthier wasn’t sure how much time had passed when suddenly the airship jolted in the night sky. The shock was followed by a brief scraping sound, and then by silence. Could they have collided with something? If he didn’t know better, the sky pirate would have said it sounded like another ship attempting a landing on the air deck. But he knew that was a risky move no pilot in their right mind would ever attempt mid-flight. He laid still for a moment in his make-shift bed, waiting for another sign that something was amiss. Several minutes passed, while all of his senses remained on high alert. Although he heard nothing else, he was unable to shake the growing feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

The man decided to trust his gut and investigate further. After all, one never knows when a public airship captain may be in need of a good mechanic. Balthier certainly knew his way upside-down and backwards around an airship, so perhaps he could be of some assistance. He quickly arose and gathered his belongings. He buttoned up his shirt, tied his boot laces, and returned his gun to its holster. 

“What’s going on?” asked Larsa sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he leaned up in bed. 

“Not to worry, go back to sleep,” replied the sky pirate as he ran his fingers through his hair and strained through the darkness to check himself out in the mirror next to the door. When the man slipped out the doorway, he found the corridors were empty. This wasn’t something unusual for such a late hour; however, after passing by the abandoned concierge desk and an entirely deserted shop area, he could sense that trouble may be brewing. 

With more urgency in his step, Balthier made his way to the airship’s Control Room. On his way, he crossed paths with a disheveled and unusually nervous airship attendant. 

‘I know that finding a good flight crew is difficult, but I guess they hire just about anyone these days, don’t they?’ joked the sky pirate to himself, fully realizing now was not the time for dry humor. 

“Hello there, my fine fellow. Would you by any chance be in need of some assistance?” Balthier asked. 

“Ah– no sir. Um… Everything is under control,” the airship attendant stammered. “We are just experiencing… some turbulence. Please return to your room,” the man warned as he pushed past Balthier and scurried down the corridor out of sight. 

“Well, good evening to you too,” Balthier muttered as he proceeded up the hallway. Whatever was going on here was nothing he couldn’t handle, of course. But this would damn well be the last time their party would travel anywhere via public airship. From sharing rooms to getting awoken in the middle of the night for god knows what, this public airship voyage was leaving a lot to be desired. At least on the Strahl he was guaranteed a good night’s sleep. 

Arriving at the Control Room, Balthier knocked on the door. After receiving no response, he tried the handle and pushed the door open.

“Well, if it’s not the infamous sky pirate himself,” rang the voice of Vayne Solidor from across a crowded room of armed Imperial guards. Before the first syllable had escaped Vanye’s lips, the sky pirate had his gun drawn and aimed at Vayne’s forehead. One shot was all he needed. That was, until he noticed one Imperial guard was holding the airship’s captain at gunpoint. And the remainder had turned all their guns onto him. 

“Seize him,” Vayne commanded his personal fleet of soldiers. 

Much to Balthier’s dismay, he realized that there was no simple way out of the current situation. There were just too many guards and too many guns for one sky pirate to take down all at once. 

“I see that my reputation precedes me,” grinned Balthier as he surrendered. His gun was snatched away and two Imperial guards twisted his forearms behind his back, forcing his wrists into a set of irons. 

“I’m glad that you are amused,” Vayne uttered, making his way toward Balthier. The foreboding clink of his golden armor announced his approach. The dark haired man glared down his nose at the sky pirate and grabbed ahold of Balthier’s chin, forcing it roughly to one side and then the other. “What I find rather amusing,” Vayne sneered, “is the company my little brother is keeping these days.” Vayne’s cold, piercing gaze sent a chill through the sky pirate. Balthier had not witnessed eyes like that since the day he told his father he was leaving his post as an Imperial Judge. Still, the sky pirate stood tall in defiance, and met his adversary’s stare head on. 

“Take him to my ship and lock him up,” demanded Vayne as he released his grip on Balthier’s chin. “The rest of you, find my brother and bring him to me at once.”

***


	4. A Different Kind of Animal

It was dark when Balthier awoke. If it weren’t for the searing pain at the back of his head, it would have been hard to tell he was awake at all. The man wondered how long had he been unconscious. Where were the others? It was quite unlikely that Vayne would leave the rest of his party behind, so Balthier was certain that they too must be somewhere onboard the Solidor airship. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a key in a lock. A door slammed open and two Imperial guards marched in. The clattering of their armor rang painfully in Balthier’s ears and he winced from the blinding light that cut through the darkness. The man was yanked forcefully by the shackles around his wrists as the guards whisked him from the airship. He was led by gunpoint across the roof of the Solidor Palace and forced to stumble as best he could down an endless spiral of stairs into a dungeon deep within. 

The dungeon was large, with thick, rusty bars that extended from the earthen floors all the way to the ceiling. Upon his arrival, Balthier was tossed into a cell, the door locked behind him. He found the rest of his party confined within the adjacent cells. “Fancy meeting you all here,” said the sky pirate to his friends. “I see that House Solidor has spared no expense and provided us with their best accommodations,” he muttered as he gathered himself from the floor and tried to brush himself off. The dungeon was dimly lit, but not dim enough to hide Fran’s rolling eyes. 

The guards threw a tiny key at Balthier before they turned and marched away. The sky pirate quickly grabbed the small piece of metal and removed his handcuffs. While he rubbed his wrists, he looked around at his friends. Their faces were dismal, like three days of rain. 

“The bars are too thick,” Vaan remarked, sizing up his cell a dozen times over, searching for any possible means of escape. “It’s going to be difficult to get out of here without keys,” he complained in frustration, taking a swipe at the bars with his fist and then grimacing from the pain. 

“What are we going to do? I can’t stand this!” whined Penelo. With a hopeless sigh, she slid her back down the bars of her cell and gripped her knees tightly, drawing her body into a tiny ball. “I’m too young to die,” she whimpered.

“Don’t worry, we will come up with a plan. We will get ourselves free from this place,” said Ashe in an attempt to comfort the girl. The princess placed a hand reassuringly on Penelo’s shoulder through the bars that separated them. “Surely, there has to be something we can do?” she asked the others, eyes pleading. 

Looking around the cells, the sky pirate noticed that one of them was missing. “Where is the boy?”

His friends looked at one another. “We haven’t seen him,” Fran responded. “We thought he was with you.” 

“I haven’t seen him since I left the room back on the airship…” The sky pirate’s voice trailed off. As much as the little brat annoyed him, he felt a dreadful pang of guilt for leaving the child alone and defenseless. If Larsa wasn’t here, where was he? Even though Larsa was of Vayne’s own flesh and blood, Balthier knew the tyrant held no sympathy for a little brother that was his greatest rival. Judging from the looks on everyone’s faces, he could see his friends were thinking the same. Who knew what Vayne had done with the child, or if Larsa was even still alive? Nobody dared to speak aloud what was on all of their minds. Instead, they avoided each other’s gaze as much as possible, and tried not to think of the horrors that may have befallen the boy. 

Silence hung heavily over the group as the dungeon was sealed and they were left alone to pace their cells. 

***

Several hours passed and none of them had been able to make so much as a dent in the thick iron bars. Thirst and exhaustion had given way to gloom and despair as the group gave up on any hope of a swift escape, all except for Vaan. The teenager was tirelessly digging his way down inch by inch into the hard-packed earth in the hopes of finding an end to the bars that imprisoned him. He had even taken off one of his greaves and was using it as a digging tool. Nevertheless, he had made very little progress and was less than a foot deep after what seemed like ages of toiling. The sky pirate had to hand it to Vann – the teenager deserved a gold star for persistence. But still, the constant scraping sound was grating on the sky pirate’s nerves. The man rubbed his temples as he sat back against the wall of his cell, head still throbbing from the earlier blow. 

“It’s hopeless. The floor is entirely rock beneath,” the blond finally pronounced with a deflated sigh when he finally arrived at the same conclusion the others had hours earlier. 

“Well, that was just a whole lot of pointless,” Fran commented cynically, looking over the teenager who was now covered from head to toe in mud. Their conversation was interrupted by three heavily armed Imperial guards clattering down the dungeon stairs and opening the door to Balthier’s cell. 

“Well good evening gentlemen, something I can help you with?” scoffed Balthier, as he contemplated how he might go about tackling all three at once without his gun. 

“Get up, you’re coming with us!” commanded one of the guards while another pulled the sky pirate by the arm and dragged him toward the stairs. Balthier tried unsuccessfully to free himself from their grip.

“Hey! Where are you taking him?” demanded Vaan. 

“Stop struggling,” complained one of the guards, delivering a spiked, armored gauntlet into Balthier’s ribcage. The sky pirate doubled over and gasped for air. 

“Let him go!” Princess Ashe protested against the act of violence. 

“Bring him back, right now!” cried Penelo helplessly.

“No need to worry,” Balthier attempted to reassure the ladies. But instead, he ended up coughing out the words as he tripped over himself on the dungeon’s stairs. It was an embarrassing scene for the sky pirate, his pride mortally wounded. 

The guards ushered the man through a maze of corridors and elaborate staircases until they arrived at their destination – a set of tall, mahogany doors. The guards opened them and gave the sky pirate a hasty toss, sending him sprawling across cold marble. 

“You may take your leave,” commanded a voice from across the room. 

“Yes, my Lord,” the guards chimed and quickly retreated. Balthier looked up to see Vayne standing behind an oversized desk. 

“So, sky pirate, we meet again,” Vayne mused. 

“I think your guards have a thing or two to learn about hospitality,” complained the sky pirate, picking himself up with as much dignity as he could muster. “What have you done with the boy?” Balthier demanded. 

“How compassionate,” Vayne replied coldly, pouring a drink from the crystal decanter stationed at one end of the desk. He placed the glass on the desk and reached for his sword, extracting it with careful precision from its golden sheath. He admired the shiny blade for a moment and then set it upon the desk as a reminder of who was in charge. He walked over to where Balthier stood and each man looked at the other with a threatening stare. Vayne stood about half a foot taller than the sky pirate, and appeared much more menacing in his armor than his younger counter-part who was adorning a tattered, bloody shirt and muddy pants. 

“I didn’t realize you and my brother had become such close… friends,” the taller man scowled.

“What the devil are you on about?” Balthier asked with a glare. The situation was volatile, Balthier of all people knew that. Vayne had no doubt killed many to get to his current position, and with just a little provoking, Balthier knew he could easily be next. The sky pirate tried his best to muster what was left of his patience and bide his time until he could grab the sword that lay just out of reach. 

“I brought you here for a reason,” Vayne said. “I am going to give you the opportunity to save your companions.” 

Balthier cocked an eyebrow, then straightened his spine. “My friends do not need saving. I am certain we will have no trouble getting out of here,” he said. 

“Let’s just wait and see about that, shall we?” the taller man replied. “In the meantime, why don’t you have a drink and we can discuss terms?” Vayne extended the crystal glass that had been sitting on the desk. Looking at it reminded the sky pirate of how long it had been since he had anything to drink. His mouth was parched, and the sweet scent of alcohol was more than appealing given the current situation. 

Balthier resentfully snatched the glass and consumed all of the dark fluid. His body was thankful for the delicious moisture.

“Good. Now then, shall we continue?” Vayne asked, taking the empty glass from Balthier and setting it aside. 

“I have no intentions of striking terms with a tyrant,” stated the sky pirate, folding his arms. 

“Is that so?” Vayne’s expression darkened. “Need I remind you that my men are on standby, waiting for the signal to rid Ivalice of your bothersome little party? Not to mention that insolent brother of mine. Upon my command, their lives shall be forfeit.” The dark-haired man paused for a moment in contemplation before continuing. “Or perhaps I will have a little fun with that Viera friend of yours first. Yes, upon further consideration, I believe I shall spare her life. She would fare well as one of my bedside companions once I am Emperor.” 

His words struck a chord with the sky pirate and Balthier eyed the sword that lay on the desk. Vayne followed his glance and swiftly picked up the blade, pointing it threateningly at the sky pirate’s throat. 

At that moment, a wave of dizziness swept over Balthier. His eyes began to water, clouding his vision. He suddenly felt feverish, stomach lurching in pain. 

“Is something the matter? You look unwell,” Vayne commented with a sneer. 

Sharp pain radiated from the sky pirate’s stomach into his chest, where his lungs seemed to collapse onto themselves. “What… have you… done?” the sky pirate asked through jagged breaths, each one sending stabbing pains through his core. The man clutched his ribcage and fell to his knees. 

“What have I done? Why, I have done nothing,” answered Vayne. “I suspect what you are feeling is simply the effect of the flowering cactoid aphrodisiac you just drank. Worry not, however. The pain will pass quickly.” 

“You… are unhinged,” Balthier choked on his words of protest as the room started spinning. 

“Maybe,” said Vayne. “But regardless, you will do whatever I say for the time being.” He used the blade to cut the front of Balthier’s shirt, allowing the thin material to slide down over the sky pirate’s shoulders. Vayne eyed the exposed flesh. 

“You’re sick–” gasped Balthier against the weight of his disoriented body. Hotness was spreading over his skin as if it were afire. Beads of sweat trickled down his brow. His muscles twitched involuntarily while blood began rushing south. He futilely shifted his weight in an attempt to relieve the growing discomfort in his pants. “This… can’t be… happening,” thought the sky pirate aloud. Vayne’s next words echoed in his head, “Perhaps there will be some use for you as well…” The sky pirate shuddered, fearing the tingles of pleasure that the slightest movement against the material of his trousers brought to his throbbing length. Balthier tried to move away from his foe, but instead lost his balance and toppled backward against the marble. 

Vayne quickly sheathed his sword and grabbed Balthier, throwing him face down onto the desk and sending the crystal glass shattering across the floor in the process. The next thing the sky pirate was aware of were Vayne’s cold hands running over his back, ripping the remains of his shirt from him. Balthier managed to reach out a shaky hand to stop Vayne from unbuttoning his pants, but his wrists were quickly grabbed and pinned against his back. The searing pain of twisted muscle radiated from his shoulders.

“Enough, s-stop this madness… right now,” Balthier managed to get out. But Vanye pressed the sky pirate’s face hard against the desk and gave his cheek a wet lick. The contact made every inch of Balthier’s skin crawl. Vayne held Balthier’s wrists tight as he proceeded to slip the younger man’s trousers down around his knees, leaving his rear completely exposed.

“Even though you are saying such things, you’ve gotten like this here,” Vayne smirked, reaching underneath Balthier and grabbing ahold of his weeping erection. At first, he rubbed the tip with his thumb and then moved up and down over the full length. It was a most unwelcomed touch, but the cold hand against his hot skin forced an involuntary moan to escape Balthier’s lips. The sky pirate barely recognized his own voice. What the devil was wrong with him? How could this possibly feel good? The reactions of his body were truly an appalling betrayal. 

He struggled wildly to push the tyrant off, but Vayne just tightened his death grip on the sky pirate’s wrists and pushed him harder into the desk. The sky pirate tried desperately to ignore the hand masterfully stroking his cock. His mind and body struggled to detach from the heinous act being committed. 

“S-stop!” begged the sky pirate. The heat within his abdomen was growing and every stroke brought alternating waves of torture and pleasure alike. Against his will, his body begged for more friction and his hips instinctively moved against Vayne’s hand as he sought his release. The motion brought a smile to Vayne’s lips and he quickened his pace, forcing Balthier to his peak. White spots clouded the sky pirate’s vision as he came with an involuntary gasp. His fluids spilled over Vayne’s hand and across the desk beneath him as he tumbled over the edge of shameful release. 

For a moment, the sky pirate lay in a sweaty mess atop the desk, trying to catch his breath and focus his vision. ‘How– what, what have I done? How could I– I allowed this to happen,’ the sky pirate struggled with incoherent thoughts. The drugs still had a hold over his body. He was in a foggy haze, his heart pounding at a speed that was surely dangerous. 

There was a distant clatter of armor and a rustling of material. Balthier attempted to lift himself from the desk, but Vayne leaned over top of him and whispered in his ear. “Don’t think we are done yet. I am just getting started.” 

Vayne’s long, dark hair brushed against the back of the sky pirate’s shoulder and the sensation sent goosebumps of terror across his skin. 

Vayne tightened his grip on Balthier’s left arm, twisting it behind his back once more. He then forced a rough kiss on the younger man’s lips. Balthier bit down hard at the invading tongue. The taste of metal spread through the sky pirate’s mouth. Vayne cursed and spat blood onto the white marble floor. “You will pay for that…” he promised as round two of Balthier’s disgrace began.

It was the tip of Vayne’s hard cock pressing against his virgin entrance that brought Balthier to fully comprehend his fate that was to follow. Suddenly, without any preparation, Vayne grabbed the back of Balthier’s neck with his free hand and brutally thrusted into the man. It was the ultimate humiliation. The resistance was so great that it took several forceful thrusts for Vayne to fully bury his cock to the hilt. A shriek of pain escaped the sky pirate as his insides were ripped open from the intrusion. 

“Your screams are a pleasure that will never wear thin,” the sadistic man murmured into Balthier’s neck. Like knives splitting him open, each of Vayne’s thrusts delivered greater pain than the one before. Balthier’s eyes began to water and bile rose up threateningly in his throat. 

“I can see that you’re body is not yet trained. I expected more from a sky pirate of your caliber,” Vayne mocked cruelly as he repeatedly drove himself deep within the hot, tight cavity. 

“I– will kill… you… for this,” Balthier spat with each jagged intake of breath. 

Vayne smiled. He took pleasure in the power that came with each straining gasp of pain from his subordinate. Vayne leaned over and sunk his teeth hard into Balthier’s shoulder. Tears broke free and trailed down Balthier’s cheeks, adding even more to his shame. 

“You need not cry. Aren’t you a man?” huffed Vayne as he thrust back and forth inside of Balthier’s violated ass. Trickles of bright red blood ran down Balthier’s inner thigh and the sight only served to further excite Vayne. 

“Aren’t you enjoying this? Or perhaps you wish to do this to my little brother?” the man taunted. Balthier did not, could not, respond. His voice had left him long ago, as did all his strength. He laid limp beneath Vayne, enduring the cruelty and wishing for death. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will himself away from this awful reality. 

Hearing no response, Vayne changed the angle of his thrusts and slowed them to an excruciating, deliberate pace. The sky pirate wasn’t being allowed to distance himself. Vayne moved carefully inside him, making sure the head of his cock rubbed against Balthier’s most sensitive spot. Balthier’s body trembled from the foreign sensation. His pain became muted by the tingling inside of him that was causing his cock to twitch and grow hard once more. He was abhorred by his own body’s reaction and no matter how much he tried to suppress the feeling, to think of someplace else, someplace far away, he was brought back to reality with every one of Vayne’s deliberate thrusts. ‘Damn this monster.’ Suddenly, his body convulsed into orgasm, spattering cum across the already desecrated desk.

Afterwards, Vayne continued to vigorously thrust into the sky pirate for what seemed like an eternity. 

“I will send my seed to the deepest recesses of your body, so that you will not soon forget your Emperor,” promised Vayne as he neared his climax. The man delivered his final cruelness by driving into Balthier with such force that the sky pirate was certain to break in two. As he came, Vayne pulled Balthier’s head back and claimed his neck with a deep growl. Balthier could feel the man’s semen spreading like poison inside of him, burning the walls of his insides. 

After a moment, Vayne slid out and lifted his weight from the sky pirate. As he did so, Balthier’s broken body slid from the desk to the floor, a mess of blood and semen spilling from him. 

“You have done well, your friends would be pleased,” Vayne remarked coldly as he loomed above the sky pirate. 

It was the last thing Balthier heard before darkness consumed him.

***


	5. Falling Inside the Black

When Balthier regained consciousness, he found himself lying on silken sheets in a large four-post bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to discover Vayne sitting in an armchair at the foot of the bed, staring at him coldly. The memories of his brutal attack came flooding back as quickly as the pain. Balthier grabbed the sheet beneath him to cover his nakedness and scrambled up the bed in an attempt to put as much distance between Vayne and himself as possible. However, he did not get far, his left ankle bringing up hard in the irons that chained him to one of the bed posts. 

Realizing his torture was all but over, the sky pirate tugged furiously at the chain with his leg until the edges of the metal drew blood from his ankle. He swore at the larger man, who seemed to be amused at the pathetic display. “Damn it, release me at once!” Balthier demanded. 

“I could, but I am not yet finished with you,” Vayne answered, the small flame from the kerosene lamp casting shadows over Vayne’s face as he grinned at the sky pirate. 

At that moment, the double doors at the end of the room opened and Balthier prayed that his friends had escaped and come to his aid. At this point, being found naked and chained to a bed would be an embarrassment he would accept to find his way out of this nightmare. But instead, two Imperial guards entered and delivered Larsa to his brother in what seemed to be their customary way – by throwing the child across the floor. 

“That will be all,” said Vayne to his subordinates, as he motioned for them to leave. The guards left hastily while Larsa struggled to pick himself up from the foot of the bed. 

Much like himself, Balthier noticed that the boy was looking like he had seen better days. He was barefoot and his white blouse was dirty and untucked. He looked tired, his spirit broken, and his movements lethargic. He also appeared fearful of looking in Vayne’s direction. It was startling for the sky pirate to see Larsa in such a dilapidated state, and he wished for some way to return the boy to the intolerable little brat that he had always known him to be. As Larsa’s gaze met the barely covered sky pirate, the child’s cheeks turned bright red and his head bowed in shame. 

“Come forward,” Vayne commanded Larsa with a cruel smile. The boy shuffled hesitantly toward his elder brother’s chair and Vayne grabbed him forcefully. Twisting the boy’s face in the direction of the bed, Vayne forced Larsa to look upon Balthier. 

“What is it that makes you so ashamed, little brother? This is your new comrade, is it not? So, what do you think of him now?” Vayne interrogated. “Do you not think that your admiration of this scum has gone unnoticed?”

The tears that welled up in the boy’s eyes announced themselves with a glimmer in the flickering light. “Please, don’t,” Larsa managed to plead through Vayne’s grip on his jaws. 

Vayne’s last remark had caught Balthier off guard. This man was even sicker than he had thought. The boy was still practically a child after all. 

“Let the boy go, or I swear you will regret it,” threatened the sky pirate, as he tried in vain once more to free himself. He swore to himself that he will take his time and enjoy the moment when he extinguishes the life from Vayne’s body. 

“Observe well, sky pirate,” Vayne remarked. “Watch and learn of the suffering of one who wishes to rule, yet lacks the power.”

“I will do no such thing, and you will not touch that boy!” said Balthier, the pot of anger within him boiling over. 

“I think you both shall learn to follow my orders,” threatened Vayne. “Or have you forgotten about your comrades that are still under my care? It would be such a shame if their blood were to paint the floors of my prison,” continued Vayne with a grin. 

Balthier gripped a fistful of sheets, his knuckles turning white with rage.

“What will you do, sky pirate? How far would you be willing to go to save their lives?” pondered Vayne aloud. “After all, I hear you are quite the hero.”

“You bastard,” Balthier growled. 

“You know what to do, Larsa,” Vayne commanded, releasing his brother and giving him a slight push toward the bed. “Why don’t you show your new friend just how much you admire him?”

“Your twisted!” the sky pirate shouted. He had expected a similar form of rebuttal from the boy, but to Balthier’s disbelief, Larsa bowed his head and moved toward the edge of the bed. 

“Please, just listen to what he says,” pleaded the boy quietly, tears rolling from the outer edges of his large, blue eyes. “Make no mistake, he will kill them,” he added.

“This is blasphemy. We must not let him, he can’t make you–”

“It’s ok…” the boy said. With a whisper, he added shamefully, “I’ve done it before.” 

At that moment, with those four words echoing in his head, the sky pirate felt his stomach drop. What a man does to another man is one thing, but committing such acts upon a child was beyond deplorable. An ache grew in Balthier’s chest as he imagined the abuse Larsa must have endured within the perverse Solidor household. 

A vacant look washed over the child’s face as he began to methodically unclothe himself. He started with his shirt, followed by his pants, and under-stockings, robotically placing the garments in a pile at the foot of the bed, until he stood completely exposed. His frame was small, and the lamp’s flame danced shadows across his white skin. As much as he hated it, the sky pirate found himself closely watching the boy’s every movement. The dream he had back on the airship flooded his memory, and he fought hard to push the thoughts from his mind.

Larsa mechanically reached for the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of oil. With the bottle in his hand, the boy crawled onto the bed and straddled the sky pirate’s lap. Balthier, not knowing what to do, grabbed the frail arms and pushed him back. 

“Please,” Larsa whispered, clutching at Balthier’s shoulders.

“Larsa, no. This is not– right,” said the sky pirate, struggling for words and craning his neck toward Vayne. “How can you do this? To your own kin?” Balthier glared at the other man. But Vayne sat silently in his chair looking satisfied, twirling a piece of his dark hair between his thumb and forefinger. 

Balthier could barely stand to look as Larsa, naked and seated in his lap. He poured the oil into his hand and reached beneath the thin silk sheet that separated them. The boy grasped the sky pirate’s flaccid member and stroked it hesitantly, daring not to look at the man’s face. Balthier tried to refrain from thinking about how a child of his age knew how to do such things. 

After a few moments, the boy finally lifted his head and leaned up to kiss the sky pirate on his lips. Balthier laid frozen still.

“Please,” whispered Larsa under his breath in a voice that was meant only for Balthier to hear. “Just do as he says – or he will surely kill them all. And…” the boy hesitated. “I will make sure you enjoy this,” Larsa added as he proceeded with another kiss. 

The kiss was light, Larsa’s lips soft and supple. The sky pirate had received a fair share of kisses from a fair share of women, but none had been performed with such delicacy. He suppressed his breath of surprise as he felt the boy’s tongue slowly creep its way past his lips, searching out more of his taste.

The sky pirate tried, god knows he tried with all his might, not to let his body give any response to the child. But he was dishonorably falling prey to the tiny fingers that were repetitively stroking him. Pulling back, he broke away from the kiss and Larsa gave a slight groan of disappointment. 

The boy’s skin was smooth, and the insides of his thighs felt warm against the sky pirate’s hips. Balthier looked away, tried thinking of something else, but his body was betraying him once again. Larsa’s fingers moved quicker. Despite Balthier’s hatred for what was happening, and his fear of what would come next if he were to become erect, Balthier’s cock was growing to its full length at the mercy of skilled, slippery fingers. 

Suddenly, Larsa released his grip on Balthier’s shaft and the sky pirate breathed a sharp sigh of relief. However, it was then that Larsa reached behind himself, to knead at the tiny opening between his cheeks. A slight hitch in the boy’s breath marked the moment he entered himself with his first finger. ‘Oh merciful…’ thought Balthier as his cock involuntarily twitched at the sound. Balthier’s muscles began to tense, his heart pounding in his eardrums. There was something about watching Larsa press into himself that almost made the sky pirate actually want to do this. As the sinful act continued to unfold, Balthier was unable to resist the urge to touch the pale, smooth legs straddling him. 

Larsa continued to insert more fingers and stretch his entrance. As he made his preparations, the boy’s own member grew hard and the former expression of vacancy on his face was replaced with something more vulgar. 

“That’s good Larsa, show our sky pirate what a lewd body you have,” Vayne sneered, his gaze fixated on the couple. 

As the boy thrusted deeper into his own passage, he used his other hand to rub his cock. It was so wrong, but everything about the view was erotic – the way the boy’s head tilted back, the way his lips parted, and the way his legs trembled ever so slightly over the sky pirate’s lap. It would appear that it no longer mattered to Larsa that they were being forced to do this. Nor did it matter who was watching. At this moment in time, the boy was seeking nothing more than to satisfy the desire growing within his own body. 

The hand that Larsa was using to stroke himself began moving faster. His breathing became jagged as he neared his peak. Balthier couldn’t divert his eyes as Larsa labored to satisfy himself.

“That’s enough,” commanded Vayne suddenly. Larsa stopped abruptly, startled by the interruption. He looked over his shoulder toward his elder brother with anger. “I think you’ve adequately readied yourself,” the man stated. 

“Yes,” replied Larsa with a hint of resentment as he withdrew his fingers. Larsa put his arms around the sky pirate’s neck and leaned forward to kiss Balthier once more, this time deeper and more intense. Balthier gasped for air as the silken tongue darted around, feeling out the inside of this mouth. The sky pirate found himself drowning in the sensation.

After a short time, Larsa broke the kiss and reached around himself to grasp the sky pirate’s erection. There was something almost seductive about the way Larsa’s lips were flushed against his light skin, and the way his dark hair fell forward, concealing most of his face. His tiny hand squeezed the sky pirate’s length and Balthier was almost afraid of the child’s wanton expression as he proceeded to position himself over the tip of Balthier’s shaft. 

“D-don’t…” stammered the sky pirate, with a look of warning. He couldn’t forgive himself for what they were about to do. But damn it, Larsa didn’t stop. In fact, Balthier was certain he saw the hint of a grin form in the corners of Larsa’s lips as he stared straight into the sky pirate’s soul and pressed the head of Balthier’s cock inside of him. 

“Why…” ‘are you doing this?’ Balthier silently begged the child.

“Hnnnn,” the sky pirate couldn’t stop the sound that escaped him as more of his length was engulfed by Larsa’s tight entrance. He looked over and glared at Vayne, whose thoughts showed clearly by the smirk on his face.

“Damn… you,” Balthier managed to get out under the heat of Vayne’s stare. 

He turned his gaze back to Larsa, who leaned forward slightly, forcing himself to take in the sky pirate’s thick shaft. Balthier couldn’t help it when his hips involuntarily thrusted upward into the tight passage, seeking more friction.

The action drew a gasp from the boy, and Balthier found the sound only heightened his arousal. With his cock buried this deep inside the boy, the sky pirate was certain he was going to hell for doing this and actually enjoying the sensation. Larsa spread his small hands across Balthier’s chest and began to move. 

“Ahhhh,” the boy cried as he labored slowly over the sky pirate’s unyielding member. Balthier could feel every ridge and quiver of Larsa’s hole as it stretched to accommodate him. It was so much hotter and tighter than anything he had ever felt. 

‘Fucking hell. How can this feel so damn good?’ the man cursed silently as he was ridden. The sky pirate found his hands running up the child’s soft thighs, and tracing small patterns over his thin abdomen. Eventually, his fingers moved to Larsa’s small, pink nipples, squeezing gently at the sensitive nubs. The sudden spike of sensation brought forth a sharp sound in the boy’s throat. 

Larsa leaned back, placing both hands just above Balthier’s knees and started to grind against the man’s cock with slow and deliberate thrusts, impaling himself over and over again. Heat spread over Balthier’s skin as he watched the sinfully erotic display. His cock pulsed in rhythm with the boy. 

“Haa… good…” Larsa panted as he repeatedly lifted his small frame up and down over the sky pirate’s length. The child’s cock was hard and bobbed from side to side as he rode the man beneath him. Beads of sweat were forming on Larsa’s brow as he sought his pleasure. 

“Nnnnnhhhh, ahhh,” Larsa moaned in ecstasy as his hot cum spattered across the sky pirate’s abdomen. A moment later, the child collapsed onto Balthier, his small body gasping for air. 

“Come now, I am certain you can do better than that,” Vayne taunted his brother, sharply eyeing the pair. 

Balthier could feel the walls of the boy’s cavity twitching all around his shaft. It was almost too much for him to bear. It took every ounce of his strength to stop from just driving his cock hard into the boy and splitting him apart like a piece of dry lumber. 

In response to his brother’s demands, Larsa started to move his hips once more. However, the child was spent and his efforts were weak. Balthier reached out his hands to steady the boy’s hips and tried to lift him off. But Larsa slammed himself back down over the man’s cock in resistance. 

“Not yet, we can’t stop… And I don’t want to stop,” the child breathed into Balthier’s ear and began his torturously slow movements once more. 

“God have mercy,” the sky pirate pleaded. Larsa’s words brought a surge of heat from inside of him and Balthier couldn’t help his response. Suddenly, the sky pirate gripped the child’s ass and buried his cock up into the boy as far as it could possibly go. 

Larsa let out a strained cry, but Balthier didn’t stop. He drove his fingers into the soft flesh of Larsa’s ass and held him tightly in place as he thrust hard up inside. Balthier’s muscles were so tense they pained all over and sweat rolled off his neck as he laboured to find his release. 

As the sky pirate drilled into Larsa, the room echoed with the sound of slapping flesh. Small hands dug into the sky pirate’s shoulders, aggravating the man’s earlier injury inflicted upon him by Vayne. It was of no consequence however, as Balthier couldn’t stop now. Animal instinct had taken over and the need to ejaculate was maddening.

The boy sucked and bit at Balthier’s neck to stifle his cries of ecstasy, his youth showing from his once again erect penis. The sky pirate could feel fire growing within him and the all-too-familiar tingling sensation spread through his groin. 

“Ahhh, damn it!” cried Balthier as he gave three final thrusts and came full throttle inside of the boy. The child’s eyes widened with the shock of Balthier’s heat gushing deep inside of him. The sensation delivered a wave of pleasure and Larsa’s world shattered into sparks of brilliance as he came once more. 

The young boy collapsed in a limp pile atop Balthier’s damp chest and for a moment they both laid there, breaths irregular and heavy. Over the sound of his pounding heartbeat, Balthier didn’t hear Vayne get up from his chair and approach the bed. 

Without warning, Vayne grabbed a handful of Larsa’s black hair and pulled the listless boy off Balthier. As he was dragged away, Balthier slipped out of the boy’s rear with a pop, allowing semen to run freely from the boy’s desecrated orifice. 

“You see sky pirate, he may not be fit to rule, but my brother is at least good for something,” Vayne mocked as he forced the spent boy to his knees. Keeping one hand embedded in the black tresses, Vayne quickly opened his trousers with the other and pressed the head of his sizable cock to his brother’s lips. “Open your mouth,” he commanded.

Too exhausted to resist, the boy parted his lips clumsily to take in the head of his brother’s cock. But Vayne quickly grew impatient and forced his entire length into Larsa’s mouth. The boy let out a muffled cry as he struggled to accommodate the invasion.

As the spent sky pirate watched from the bed, Vayne pumped the boy’s face until he found his release inside the hot, wet cavity. The boy tried to swallow down the bitterness and gagged on the mass of hot fluid. Larsa’s small frame was cast aside in an instant afterwards, as Vayne quickly fastened his pants and moved toward the door. 

“My guards will be by shortly to return you to your cells. You shall all be released at first light,” Vayne declared without looking back. “However,” he continued, “I trust that this will be a lesson for you both. May you not interfere with my plans again, or else I will very much look forward to our next reunion.” 

The ominous warning sounded more like a promise that echoed coldly as Vayne left the bed chamber. The silence that ensued thereafter pushed painfully on Balthier’s eardrums. He finally dared to glance down at the boy. Larsa was lying in a broken heap on the floor, his brother’s semen dripping down his chin, and Balthier’s from between his thighs. 

How could Balthier ever forgive himself for the atrocity he had just committed? He hated himself for touching the boy and loathed the way his body had reacted. All men were nothing more than animals, himself included. Neither Balthier’s body nor his mind could quite decide what to do or say to the child. 

As if reading his mind, Larsa answered. “We will not tell the others about this.” Wiping the white fluid from his chin with the back of his wrist, he continued quietly, “it can be… our secret.” 

If Balthier didn’t know better, he could have sworn that he almost saw the hint of a grin. 

THE END

***


End file.
